Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows
by Planet Mads
Summary: Rei wants to have a day to himself but Kai inturupts. But will something more come of the inturuption? Yaoi KR


Author's Notes: Beyblade is my newest obsession. I am finishing my other stories because it's rather unfair to leave them half written. I may add some more Beyblade one-shots along the way of finishing my other stories. Oh and this is yaoi, boyxboy. You no like, you no read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows.

            The door slammed to the BladeBreakers apartment leaving Rei Kon alone and that was how he liked it. Not that the others weren't great friends it's just that he needed some alone time. Where he could just be himself and not have to worry about anything. A soft smile made it's way across his lips as he stood up, drinking in the tranquil silence. It was now winter, and a soft flurry of snow was falling down. Coating America in a white blanket. Tyson, Max and Kenny had gone out to have a snowball fight before heading off to a café for lunch. They had invited Rei to come but he had declined preferring to have a day all to himself. Kai had done the usual and disappeared, which to be honest worried Rei. It wasn't that Kai couldn't take care of himself, he knew the bluenette was a lot stronger than he, it was the fact that he was alone. Emotionally wise, he didn't have anyone and appeared to not need anyone. But no one can manage by themselves forever. Rei shook his head, nothing was going to worry him today. He was going to have a day all to himself and be happy. Even his enigmatic captain couldn't disturb that. Smiling happily to himself the ebony haired boy grabbed his book and wandered over to the window ledge. He pulled the window open and hoped onto the sill, tugging his coat closer he settled down and started to read. Perhaps it was his neko-jin heritage but he always preferred the being in the open to indoors. There was something confining about being surrounded by brick upon brick. When he was little he always used to imagine that the ceiling would collapse on top of him and he would suffocate to death. Probably the reason he spent most nights at home sleeping on the window sill wrapped up in a blanket. Of course, he couldn't sleep on the window edge here in America so he had to do with spending as much time as possible outside. He pulled his hood up and leaned back against the wall. He had spent the last week or so inside and it had started to got to him. So it was quite nice to get outside, however cold it may be.

            It was perhaps two hours later when the cold had started to get to him. Scrambling inside he shut the window. Rubbing his frozen nose Rei wandered over to the couch. Dropping his book on coffee table Rei shivered slightly and pulled his coat closer. "There any particular reason you decided to freeze yourself to death Kon?"

Rei started, surprise filling his large amber eyes as he looked up at his captain. Who had, silent as ever, come in through the door seconds ago. "Er . . ."

Kai snorted at Rei's sudden lack of vocabulary and wandered into the kitchen. Rolling his eyes the boy followed him through, Kai sent him a glare over his shoulder. Which he completely ignored. Apparently the 'Rei Day' was over but that didn't been Kai was going to put him down. Yet again. Considering it actually Kai was lot more stricter to him than the others, training wise. If he did the slightest thing wrong Kai would yell at him, however outside of training the boy just left him alone. He managed to tolerate him then whereas he couldn't stand being in the same room with Tyson for more than a minute. Kai was very confusing indeed. Rei just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the fridge, humming to himself he pulled the milk out and dumped it on the counter top. Rei opened the cupboard up, eyes running over the contents of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" A small smile flickered across Rei's lips, Kai was actually interested in something he was doing. But what was Kai asking about the humming or the milk? He paused unsure how to answer. Shrugging he pulled a cup out and dumped it on the side before going back to looking for the rest of the ingredients he needed. 

"Huh?"

Best to answer safely, for if in doubt. Denial, denial, denial.

"For one, you're humming, two, what the hell are you looking for?"

"Marshmallows."

Kai rose an eyebrow at Rei, who rolled his eyes at the boy and went back to looking for the marshmallows. "What the hells do you want them for?"

"Hot Chocolate."

Kai snorted and Rei turned round to look at his captain. " Haven't you ever had Hot Chocolate with marshmallows before?"

"Kon, I've never had Hot Chocolate let alone with marshmallows." Rei paused that wasn't right, everyone should have had Hot Chocolate at least once in their life. It obviously showed on his face because Kai rose an eyebrow in a challenging manner. As if to say, go on say something. I don't care. Rei frowned and went back to the milk which he poured into a saucepan before placing it on the stove. There were a number of things that Rei believed in and not letting people interfere with his personal life was one of them. He loathed it when people could read him and his feelings. To stop people from trying to do so he had built a wall around him, unlike Kai's it wasn't of ice it was of light, laughter and joy. If people didn't think you were unhappy they wouldn't try to find out what was wrong. He had perfected the ability to the point were only a great amount of stress or pain could break them. Which was a good thing really as he didn't want anyone to find out about his _feelings. _He had for a while now harboured feelings for his team captain. This had, at points, severely worried him but he had gotten used to the pounding in his chest when Kai was near. The overwhelming sense of happiness if Kai actually praised him. Now, after eight months of holding these feelings, he had determined that they wouldn't go away and had learnt to deal with them. Ignoring the tugging at his heart whenever Kai vanished without telling anyone. And right now Rei refused to rise to Kai's challenge instead turned and smirked at the bluenette.

"Well do you want to try some now?"

            That startled Kai, he had expected Rei to get angry with him and turn away huffing. Rei offering him a drink wasn't something he had thought the ebony haired boy would do. And if he was truthfully honest with himself, he wanted Rei to get angry with him. He couldn't let anyone know what he felt for the boy so when with the others where there he was incredibly harsh to Rei. An added bonus to that was the way he looked when angry. The way his eyes would narrow, the golden colour burning with an inside fire. A pink flush would always spread across his cheeks and his rosy pink lips would open slightly about to retaliate. Then they would close, pulled back into a tight line, he would be determined not to say anything back, to be the one that kept his cool. The way he looked then was absolutely delicious.

Kai gave a slight nod in Rei's direction before realising what he had done. Silently cursing himself the bluenette leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The neko-jin had once said that he was a mystery. But Rei was as much as a mystery to him as he was to the rest of the world. He hid so much behind his happy smiles and Kai had found himself wondering what the real Rei was like. How he would act, what he would do and he guessed he was finding out. It seemed, to Kai, that Rei had wanted to spend the day just being himself for once and he had yet to put all his masks back in place. For he doubted that the calm, quiet Rei of the BladeBreakers would have asked him such a question. It was a short and simple, innocent to the rest of the world but Kai knew what Rei was asking. Asking him to, for once in his life, be a normal teenager. He watched as the boy tipped the brown powder into two mugs of hot milk. Why was he trying to get him to open up? He knew about Rei's shields, he knew what it meant to hide from everyone. So why was he trying to unravel him? Pull him into the world of actually caring. He had blocked all emotions out, not so much because his Grandfather had told him to but to stop the hurting. He been hurt by so many people when he was little, too many people. To stop it from happening ever again, he stopped himself from feeling. Snapping out and driving people away before they could hurt him. The BladeBreakers had been stubborn, never leaving him alone, determined to make him part of their 'team.' Rei had been just as determined as the rest but had approached it in a different way, leaving Kai to his quietness and solitude. However sometimes, when they were touring, Rei had joined him up on the hotel roofs staring out at the velvet black sky and the twinkling stars. At those times they would just sit in silence, a quiet understanding passing between them. Then the sun would start to rise and Rei would go back to bed and Kai would be left alone and when training came round he would go back to yelling at his team-mate. He glared when a hand waved in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. Rei sent him a small smile as he pushed the mug of Hot Chocolate towards him. Kai's own lips twitched, longing to smile along with the beauty before him. The smile he had witnessed was small, not like the ones he usually had on his face when Tyson and co were around, but bright. Holding a gentle caring and twinkling happiness in them. Kai's stomach did flip flops as he noted the way Rei's glittering gold eyes peered over the rim of his mug at him. Mentally yelling at himself Kai picked his drink up and took a sip. The warm chocolate spilling into his mouth which, Kai found out, was surprisingly nice.

"You didn't take a marshmallow." Kai frowned slightly, he wasn't used to not knowing something and for Rei to be an expert at something he was not annoyed him more than he would like to admit. Rei seemed to noticed his hesitation and smiled warmly at him.

"Take a sip of Hot Chocolate and then have a marshmallow with it, it's nicer that way." Kai nodded and took another sip and then took a marshmallow as well. Rei looked at him expectantly. What did he want?

"Do you think it's nicer or not?" Oh. He paused unsure what to say. It seemed to be a casual and everyday normal conversation but these boys weren't normal. Or Kai wasn't at least. He knew he was different and sitting down and being . . . nice to one another was odd. But not unwelcome. He had never felt the need to be kind to anyone to do anything but smirk and insult them. Rei was different and he found that he was willing to be slightly kinder to the boy. "It's alright." The comment was gruff but Rei could still detect the soft underdone. Rei smiled and tipped some of his own hot chocolate down his throat. His eyes landed on the marshmallows and idea popped into his head. Grabbing the bag he quickly stood up and darted out the room.

            "Kon?" Kai strode into the living room to see Rei sitting in front of the fire, lighting a match. The mansion had been built in the Victorian times and some of the apartments still had the huge Victorian fires including their own. The boy had now lit a fire and was fiddling around with the marshmallows, trying to find something to hold it over the fire with. "What are you doing?" Rei looked over his shoulder at Kai and smiled. "I'm trying to roast Marshmallows." It was obvious Rei had never done this before, which seemed plausible seeing as he lived in China. Kai smirked to himself, he looked rather . . . adorable like that. Crouched over the fire, ebony hair falling in his eyes as he tired to work out what to do. Kneeling down beside him Kai reached over, taking the packet of marshmallows from Rei's tanned hands and taking a skewerfrom beside the fireplace he placed the Marshmallow on it and handed it back to Rei. Rei rolled his eyes at his team captain and grabbed another skewer adding a marshmallow to this one as well before shoving it into Kai's hands. Kai rose an eyebrow at Rei who smiled and sat down in front of the fire.

"I've never roasted Marshmallows before."

_Stay and help me._

"You don't get out much do you?"

_I'll stay here with you._

"China's warm, you don't get snow much."

_Good, I'm glad you're here with me._

            The pair sat in front of the fire, watching as their marshmallows started to get crispier. "How'd you know when it's done?" Kai looked over at Rei who's huge amber eyes were alive with happiness, curiosity and for once showing genuine joy. "They're done right about now." Kai muttered as he pulled his skewer back, fingers slipping the marshmallow onto the plate he had fetched from the kitchen earlier.

"Shall we roast some more while those two cool?" Kai nodded and reached over and pulled another marshmallow out. Rei wasn't that bad company and Kai found he was rather enjoying himself as he sat before the warm fire with him. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

            A small smile flickered across Rei's lips as he looked at the pile of cooling marshmallows before him. Picking one up he popped one into his mouth and looked up at Kai who was just sitting there, watching him.

"Don't you want one?" A shake of the head, no.

"Why not?" Kai paused unable to reply, how could he tell the boy before him about his past? He wouldn't understand. He couldn't possibly comprehend the fact hat the last time he roasted marshmallows was had been with his father and mother, who were now gone. Nothing, no more. It was one of the few nice memories he had of them. They had always roasted Marshmallows in the winter, it had been a tradition. One of the few times of year when they weren't harassed by his Grandfather. It had meant a lot. He didn't want that happy memory ruined. He had intended to keep people out, to not let them spoil his few happy memories an add more to the mass of hurt ones. But Rei was cracking the wall, breaking it apart as he tried to reach out to Kai. To help him.

"Okay, don't tell me but at least try them." Rei picked a marshmallow up and shuffled forward towards Kai. "Come on, please?" Kai suddenly found himself staring into a pair of huge, watering golden eyes. A trick Rei had perfected when he was little, to be allowed out to play with the White Tigers. And Kai, along with everyone else in the world, could not say no. He nodded slightly and was rather surprised when Rei brought the marshmallow up to his lips and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I don't trust you." He whispered, the same small sweet smile playing across his lips. "You won't eat it all."

Rolling his eyes Kai opened his mouth and Rei fed him the marshmallow. The boy starting slightly when Kai's tongue gently licked his fingertips. Suppressing a shudder Rei picked another marshmallow up, he was sure it was just a mistake. It wasn't possible for Kai to **actually** like him. He believed it so much that he was rather surprised when Kai's tongue once again darted forward to brush across Rei's fingertips as he fed him. Coincidence, Rei was positive it was just  a coincidence. He was reading to much into a simple gesture because of his feelings for the blue haired boy. "My turn." Rei looked up as Kai grabbed hold of his wrists, holding them tightly in one hand while the other picked up a marshmallow and held it teasingly in front of Rei's lips. "What not hungry Kon?" Rei narrowed his eyes slightly, there was defiantly a teasing tone in Kai's voice. It wasn't possible, Kai couldn't like him and . .  . and when had he given his feelings away?! Perhaps when he couldn't stop himself from shaking as he fed Kai the marshmallows. But did Kai actually like him? The marshmallow was suddenly pressed against his lips and Rei looked into a pair of crimson eyes. There was something in them, some emotion, which he couldn't quite place but defiantly wasn't bad. The beautiful mahogany eyes were silently asking him to play along, telling him that there was more in store and he was going to like it. Rei smirked, a rather uncommon action and leaned up. Lips parting as he nibbled on the marshmallow in Kai's hand. A low growl sounded in the back of the bluenette's throat as Rei's teeth grazed his fingertips. Rei smiled as he pulled away, he was starting to like this game. A single finger trailed across his lip teasingly. Oh, he was definitely liking this game. Rei nipped the finer gently resting against his lip and smiled coyly up at Kai. "I want a turn." He pouted, an action Mariah had declared cute and sexy all in one. He guessed she was right as lust began flashing in Kai's eyes but he didn't move. Instead Kai smirked lowering himself towards Rei so that his lips were hovering just beside his earlobe. "I haven't finished my go yet."  Rei didn't bother hiding his shudder as Kai's warm breath floated across his ear. His ears had always been sensitive and such a simple action had been magnified causing Rei to want to either shove Kai away or kiss him till the sun came up. He was however denied of both actions as Kai's lips gently pressed against Rei's ear. Leaving a trail of  butterfly kisses down the boy's earlobe to his jaw. Rei could only moan as Kai's lips moved along his jaw over his face to meet his lips. Twisting himself around Rei slammed his lips to Kai's, his tongue immediately plunging into the blue haired boy's mouth. Kai let go of Rei's wrists and wrapped his arms round Rei's waist instead, pulling him closer. They separated only when the pair had to breathe, leaving Rei to drop his forehead against Kai's chest. Smirking he nuzzled his face into the tiger's ebony coloured locks. Rei wasn't going to hurt him, he didn't know how but he could tell the boy wouldn't. Tightening his hold on the golden eyed beauty Kai started to gently kiss his neck. Pausing for a second to whisper a "I think we'll have to have Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows more often." Before going back to his treat.

_The End._

Just a short One-Shot that popped into my head one day while I was having my own Hot Chocolate! :) Hope you like it.


End file.
